colombianafandomcom-20200214-history
Cataleya Restrepo
_''"Cataleya, don't forget where you came from!"'' Cataleya Restrepo is played by Zoe Saldana and Amandla Stenberg as child. She is the main protagonist of the film. Biography When she was just nine-years-old, she witnessed the deaths of her parents in Bogotá. Before her mother Alicia and father walked into their deaths, Fabio had given Cataleya his necklace, which represented the cataleya Orchid, and a note with instructions; go to chicago, and search for Emilio, Cataleya's uncle. Under the care of Emilio and Mama , Cataleya was raised as an assassin. She crashes a police car, which puts her in jail. The process was simply an assassination plot, which was later revealed to be done because of her own spite. Word was quickly spread out, hitting the newspapers; Emilio finds out. After an encounter with her lover, Danny Delanay, he took a picture of her with his phone. This picture was later revealed to his friend, who had a friend who worked with the FBI. Cataleya was tracked down, and ambushed by the S.W.A.T team. Cataleya was able to outsmart them, having stored weapons in another location of her condominium. She used explosives to stall the FBI, and escaped by entering an air vent located in the garage. Arriving at Emilio's house, she finds him dead. A day after the coinsidence, which was planned by the killer of her father, Seňor Luis, she finds and restrains Special Agent Ross. She threatened to kill his family one by one if he didn't help her in killing Luis. Richard, who had talked with Luis was threatened as well, being aimed at by a sniper rifle as Ross had passed down the news. Richard was left with only one option unless he wanted to be slaughtered by Cataleya; giving her the adrdess to Luis's mansion. There, she manages to kill Marco, along with his fellow guard, Luis, who had run away took a truck that held Cataleya's pet pit bulls. Thinking that he had Cataleya in the hot seat, he was eaten by the dogs. She later reveals her true name to Danny, and her love for him, and leaves in a bus. After arriving at chicago, she told Emilio that she wanted to be a killer. She was told that as a killer she needed to use her head, and was given a choice: start from scratch, or build up knowledge. 15 years later, she was built an assassin. With her keen intellect, she was able to outsmart the FBI, along with single-handedly defeating Luis's men and himself. She is quite skilled with close combat and marksmanship. With her skill in marksmanship comes her skill with firearms. Personality Cataleya was very timid as a child and was presumabley trained. Smart enough to swallow what Señor Luis was looking for (a small chip), Marco tried manipulating her into giving it to him, though she quickly stabbed him on the hand with a knife, and ran away. Arriving in Chicago, she vomited the chip and gave it to the government. She told Emilio that she wanted to be a killer, which angered and astonished him. As an assassin, she was very cunning. Using high levelled strategies, she outwitted an entire swat team and a large portion of jail guards. Aside from killing, she had a love life, as shown with Danny Delanay. She was also able to outsmart Special Agent Ross, the man who was able to track her down. Durring her encounter with Ross, she promised to kill one of his family members, one by one if he didn't help her in killing Luis. While Ross was talking to the government about this, with Cataleya on the phone, they disagreed to help Cataleya. She threatened to "redecorate" Richard's room, with himself, if he hadn't reconcidered. Whenever she finishes killing someone, she leaves a cataleya orchid behind. Appearance Cataleya is quite skinny, though has a nice shape to her body. While in her assassin's attire, she wears a black suit. Her usual casual clothing would consist of something simple, jeans and a jacket, or short shirts with a simple undershirt. She has black hair, which she usually wears down or up. Her hair is usually curly, or styled with a bun.